


Blue

by jjsngadget



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjsngadget/pseuds/jjsngadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the Doctor  11  and River have a child.   "...They'll turn him into a weapon and I'll never see him again." "We don't know it's them, it could be anyone. I have a lot of enemies, and so do you!" She sighed. "Look at your hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

_"We don't know it's them, it could be anyone. I have a lot of enemies, and so do you!"_

_She sighed. "Look at your hand."_

* * *

The first time Blue regenerated was also his last time. He was 203 years old and saved River from a Mongol's sword. He regenerated in the Tardis, in front of his mother and father. When the flames died down, the first words out of the Doctor's mouth were "Please no." Blue wouldn't understand why for many millennia.

* * *

When Jack Harkness was 43, he was given a mission in 1941. The Time Agency had detected a tangled knot of time energy and sent him to investigate. The day before, Jack had discovered two years of memories missing and so when the Time Agency sent him on his way, he stole a warship and used London, 1941 and Mount Vesuvius as confidential meeting places for a certain clientele. He made a lot of money, and made a lot of friends. Often he would discuss dumb luck over a pint with these new friends and leave the next day, many credits richer, never to be seen again.

* * *

In the 89th Century, a cat turned a corner into a blind alley. A little boy wearing a pith helmet chased after him. He bumped into a tall figure and fell to the ground. Being polite, he looked up to say, "Excuse me"

The tall grey alien grabbed his hand and told the boy to follow him. The boy did. No one who saw them pass remembered enough to give a description to two frantic parents searching for their son.

* * *

Amy Pond was loading her washing machine when there was a crackle and flash behind her. She smiled.

"Morning River," she removed a red shirt that would have turned the sheets pink. "Come to give your mum a hand with the laundry?"

There was a hitch and sob. "Are you AmyandRoryPond?" asked a voice that was definitely not any of the Rivers she knew.

Amy spun around. A little boy with messy blond hair and khaki pants and a white shirt stood in her kitchen. He was gripping a wrist strap that looked designed for his little hands.

She kneeled down to properly look at him. He was crying.

"Yes. I'm Amy."

He flung himself into her arms and sobbed.

"Oh hey. It's okay." She rubbed his back. When that didn't seem to help much, she lifted him into her arms, sat on the couch and let him settle himself, all while offering words her mum used to say after skinned knees and bitten psychiatrists.

After a bit, he quieted down, sobs turning into hiccups. He wiped his face on her shirt.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath.

"Me and daddy were shopping cuz all daddy ever has is tea and toast and I wanted spaghetti and hot dogs so daddy took us to the 89th centru-ey where they have the best hot dogs ever and we were at the market and daddy was paying and I saw a pretty cat so I chased it, but it disappeared. And I think I fell asleep cuz I woke up someplace else. AND THE STARS WERE DIFFERENT!" He wailed.

"I yelled and yelled but daddy never came so I used this." He showed Amy the wrist strap, the tiny interface had only one button.

"Daddy says if I'm ever lost or in trouble I should use this and it'll take me to AmyandRoryPond and I'll be safe." He swiveled his head all around. "Where's RoryPond?"

"He's at work," she answered, adjusting her grip on the boy lest he wriggle off the couch. "He's a nurse at the hospital."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really? My daddy's a doctor."

And there it was, confirmation of what she'd suspected since he'd arrived.

"And what's you name, Little Doctor Man?"

"Blue. I picked it myself. Do you like it?"

"It's a very pretty name."

Rory came home early, after leaving work because of a text Amy sent:  _Grandson visiting, no sign of son-in-law. Also, what sort of name is BLUE? xAmyx_

He found Amy cleaning dishes in the kitchen.

"I came as soon as I could," he kissed her. "Grandson? Really?"

Amy smiled. "He's upstairs. I had to give him a bath after spaghetti, and then he told me it was nap time, so. . ."

"The son of Mels and the Doctor knows when to go to bed?"

"He must get it from you."

"I thought you were napping." Rory said as soon as he saw Blue sitting crosslegged on the bed, an old University of Mars shirt hanging off his shoulders. It was the state of his life that Rory wasn't sure it was a gag gift from a real Alma Matter.

Blue shrugged, "I can't sleep."

Rory sat next to him. "You worried?"

"Sometimes Daddy's late and mummy and me have to go get him. But mummy's not here." Tears were dropping off his cheeks. "I don't wanna be trapped here."

Rory pulled Blue onto his lap and hugged him. "Your daddy won't leave you here, it's okay."

"No it's NOT! I'd have to go to school. And all the kids will be mean cuz I'm different. And I won't have any friends and I'll be all alone like mummy."

"Don't worry about that. Your mummy wasn't alone, she had me and Amy. And you'll have me and Amy too. I promise."

* * *

The Doctor ran around the Tardis console running every scan he could think of. When Blue's bio signs weren't anywhere on the planet in the now, he checked back, to the planets beginning – a six year old Blue was never on the planet save for ten minutes ago, and to the planet's ending – a sex year old Blue was never again on this planet. He widened the search for the solar system, still nothing. He widened it again. . . and again . . .and again, till the Tardis bleeped in error.

River sat in the chair holding Blue's tiny pith helmet, all that was left of him after he disappeared. The Doctor came over and stood over her, helpless. "We'll find him. I won't stop looking. We'll find him."

She snarled and stalked off. "Like you found me?" she asked quietly.

" _Ri-_ ver."

"It's happening again isn't it? They'll turn him into a weapon and I'll never see him again."

"We don't know it's them, it could be anyone. I have a lot of enemies, and so do you!"

She sighed. "Look at your hand."

The Doctor looked. His left hand was blinking red. ". . .I never took it out. . . "

_I'm looking at a silent right now. They took Blue. Need to find an eye-drive and get Blue back. Remember._

There was a crackle and a flash. Captain Jack appeared with Blue in his arms.

"Mummy!" Blue ran over and River picked him up.

"Jack! How did you find him?" The Doctor sandwiched Blue between him and River in a huge hug.

Jack grinned. "A baby timelord shows up on Earth, it trips my alarm. Wasn't hard to figure out whose he was."

Later, after River had smothered Blue in kisses and hugs, and had taken him to the medbay for scanning, the Doctor cornered Jack as he was typing a destination into his wriststrap.

"You're lying."

"Hmmm." Jack didn't look up.

The Doctor sniffed the air around Jack. "You haven't been living in the 21st century in millenia. How did you find Blue?"

Jack stopped and opened his mouth to speak. He sighed. "Spoilers."

The Doctor froze. He quickly recovered. "This is my son! Tell me."

"You'll have him until after he regenerates. Sorry." Jack disappeared with a crackle and a flash.

* * *

With a sigh, Blue shook a cramp from his hand. He didn't understand why but it was important that he write down everything he knew about the Tardis and his mummy and daddy. He was currently coloring in his diagram of the fuel links to the secondary console.

There was a great ruckus outside his door. It didn't matter to him, all that mattered was getting his notebook filled. A square section of the door dissolved into a blue haze and a man climbed in. He had an eye patch and flappy coat but that wasn't important.

"Hey, your parents are worried sick," he kneeled next to Blue.

Blue described how the Tardis understood time to be like an inflating balloon with many chambers. "That's not important right now."

The man grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to go."

"NO!" Blue yelled. "I have to finish this. It's important." He snatched his hand back and picked up his pencil.

There was a noise outside. The man sighed. "I don't have time for this. Sorry kid."

The man adjusted his blaster and shot Blue.

So far, only the room he found Blue in could be labeled livable. Though, to each his own, maybe these Silent like mould and decay. Jack hoisted the unconscious Blue onto his shoulders and made his way down the damp corridor.

Before he'd left, the Doctor had given him an eye-patch and River had given him her blaster. He need both if he wanted to dispatch the Silence.

Jack turned a corner, and there was a Silent. It stalked towards them, and Jack wasted no time shooting it.

Blue squirmed in his arm. Jack lowered him to the ground. As soon as Blue's feet touched down, he tried to leave. Jack spun him around and forced him to look at the Silent. The Doctor had told him the Silent worked like hypnosis, anything heard while staring at them was obeyed after. Jack hoped this would work.

"Where did they come from?" Blue asked.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to listen very carefully. These aliens have told you to do something. When you wake up, you're going to forget everything they've told you, and everything they've done to you."

"Wake up?"

"Sorry kid." Jack stunned Blue again. "God I hope this works."

One crackle and flash later, Jack transported them to a nearby alley. He layed Blue on the ground and retreated to a safe distance. Far enough to still keep watch but too far for Blue to see him.

A few minutes later, Blue woke up. At first, he looked around, and seemed curious, but then he looked up and started crying.

"Daddy!"

It was hard when faced with a Blue that was crying and scared in the now, to remember that Blue was happy and safe and all this had already happened and turned out okay.

Eventually, Blue realized that there was no-one to help him, and he disappeared with a crackle and flash.

* * *

On a market place in 3125 a.d. Captain Jack Harkness spotted a slave auction advert with the prize slave an extinct Timelord from the planet Gallifrey. Normally, Jack eschewed such blatant lies, but there was a picture attached, and this time, the unlucky sod was most definitely a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey. Naturally, Jack had to help.

The jail break went off beautifully. It was only in the Tardis, floating through time, that things became complicated for Jack. A woman with crazy hair threw herself at him and hugged him. Which was lovely, he was always up for a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Right, yes." She pulled away. "Thank you for bringing him home."

Jack grinned. "Well, you know the Doctor, always in trouble."

She smiled sadly. "I wasn't talking about the Doctor."

The Doctor came forward, and held Jack by the shoulder. "A long time ago, you told me the Time Agency stole two years of your memories and you didn't know who you were, if you were a murderer or a scoundrel. . . " His face screwed up and he looked ready to cry. "Oh Jack."

"Hey, doc. It's okay. It was a long time ago. They're not important anymore."

"My – Jack. They're the most important things in the universe to me right now. It wasn't just two years they took."

The Doctor held Jack's face, stared into his eyes. "My boy, they took you and now I'm getting you back."

"Doctor what – " and the memories unfolded. Two hundred and three years of days, both happy and sad. His family, his name. . .

* * *

The next morning Blue ran down the stairs. "I have a plan," he announced to Amy and Rory having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Do you?" Amy retrieved a bowl of cereal for him. "And what is this plan?"

Blue climbed onto a stool. "I'm gonna remember this and pick myself up when I'm older and know where mummy and daddy are. Then adult me will bring me-me to them and when I grow up I'll bring child-me to my parents cuz I'll remember where I was brought when I was a child."

Rory nodded from where he was focused on the ceiling. "So. . . . when does Adult-you come to pick you up?"

The doorbell rang.

"Right now." He hopped off the stool and ran only to be caught by Amy who swung him up to her hip.

"Let's make sure it's you before we go running off to a stranger's arms."

The man standing outside certainly looked nothing like an Adult Blue. He had dark hair and devastating blue eyes. Though he did wear clothes as if he didn't care what the local dress code was – a military greatcoat in the middle of summer, really – and considering Mels into River was a complete transformation, Amy had to admit, the man could be the Adult version of the child in her arms.

The man smiled, "Hello, grandmother. I'm Blue, I'm here to pick myself up."

Amy groaned. "Oh did you have to call me that?"

Little Blue squirmed in Amy's arms until she put him down. He stood in front of himself and stared at the space around him.

"What happened to me?" he asked frightened. "I'm so old."

"A very long and complicated story. Can't be told, has to be lived."

"Hang on. . . " Rory approached. "Can't expect to hare off across the universe without your trousers." Rory help up the dried and folded stack of Blue's clothes. He stopped and stared.

"Captain Jack Harkness!"

Jack nodded. "The plastic centurion."

"But. . . you flirted with me at the Pandorica."

"To be fair, I didn't know you were my grandfather at the time. Memory loss, you know how it is."

Rory nodded in commiseration. He did know how it was.

Once Blue was dressed and fed, he waved goodbye to Amy and Rory. He and himself disappeared with a flash and a crackle.

* * *

When the Silence went to pick up the child, they found their compound empty save for the dead, and an almost filled notebook. They used the notebook to build a working time machine to bring a little girl to 1969.

Their first attempt failed, and all biological entities were destroyed by unprotected exposure to the time vortex. That ship settled itself in London 2008 to wait for help.


End file.
